Harry Potter After Hogwarts
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Harry's sons James and Albus are at Hogwarts where with the help of Rose, Ron and Hermione's daughter and others thet must discover there parents legacy and in doing so create one of there own. Please R&R!
1. Hogwarts

_**Harry Potter After Hogwarts **_

_**Note: If you have not read the afterwards at the end of book7 then DON'T read this!**_

_**Summary: Harry's two sons James and Albus are away at Hogwarts where they and ROSE, the daughter of Ron and Hermione, must discover the secret of there parents legand and in doing so make one of there own.**_

_**Prologue **_

_**Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of the faces seemed to be turned towards Harry." Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus while he and Rose craned around to look at the other students. "DON'T let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me i am extremely famous." Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it watching his son's thin face already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving although it felt like a little bereavement watching his son gliding away from him… **_

_**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autum air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell. **_

_**"He'll be alright," murmered Ginny. As harry looked at HER, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lighting scare on his forehead.**_

_**"I know he will." **_

_**The scare had not pained Harry in nineteen years all was well. Or was it?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Albus followed Rose looking for a compartment; Albus spotted his brother James. Albus and Rose entered the compartement. James was sitting with his friend Frank Longbottom, he was also a second year like James, his dad Neville was a preffesor at Hogwarts and a friend of there parents. **_

_**"Oh, look Frank there's the slytherins. **_

_**"WE are not in Slytherin! yelled Albus. **_

_**"YOUR right YOU'RE not in slytherin... yet! laughed James. Before EITHER ALBUS, or Rose could retorte a kindly lokking old lady opened the compartement, **_

_**"ANYTHING off the trolly dears?" James and Frank got up to get there treats. 'Ere you are Al try this", said James handing him a Jelly bean. Albus through it in his mouth and the worst taste he ever tasted filled his mouth.**_

_**"You idiot spit that out, I've read about those," continued Rose they are Bertie- Bots Every flavored beans they have the most disgusting tastes!" **_

_**"Like vomet flavored Albus swalloed. **_

_**"EXACTLY," FINISHED Rose. The rest of the trip was in silence. When they arrived in Hogsmeade Rose and Albus seperated from James and Frank. Hagrid ushered all of the first years into the boats. Albus and Rose boareded a boat along with Mary Thomas, and Sam Finnegan. They sailed across the black lake, the same lake that there parents once swam in. They reached Hogwarts and Professor MOGANOGAL OUTSIDE the Great Hall. **_

_**"STUDENTS you will now be sorted into your houses, follow me." Then Headmistress Moganogal bagan calling NAMES,"Mary Thomas," she called. The sorting hat sat on her head for about one srcond before calling out Hufflepuff. Scorpios Malfoy it didn't even touch his head before saying Slytherin. Rose Weasley was called next. Rose nervously walked to the sorting hat the hat was placed on her head and then it began to speak um... smart like your mother i see Lucky You Gryffindor! Everyone cheered. **_

_**"Albus Potter," called profesor Moganogal Al's heart was racing as he sat on the chair and waited for the sorting hat to speak then remembering what his dad had said he started whispering Gryffindor. **_

_**"Your father taught you that eh? Well then i guess we'll put you in… Gryffindor!" **_


	2. Unlikely Hero

_**Chapter 2: Unlikely Hero **_

_**(Harry's POV)**_

_**Ginny had invited Ron and Hermione to there house in Godric's Hallow. The house stood right baside Harry's parents house.**_

_**Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were laughing at one of Ron's jokes, but Harry was thinking about Al and James hoping that James would halp Al. **_

_**"Harry what's wrong?" asked Ginny. **_

_**"Then Ron piped up There going to be fine."**_

_**"I Know." Harry said frustrated. Lily came downstairs in her pajamas.**_

_**"Daddy could you tuck me in?"**_

_**Harry laughed," Of course sweetie," and made his way upstairs. Lily was lying in bed waiting. After tucking her in Harry noticed the sad look on her face. **_

_**"WHAT'S wrong?" he whispered.**_

_**"I already miss them," she answereed as she choked back tears. **_

_**"I miss them to." he said comforting her. **_

_**"You do?" she asked. **_

_**"Yup, just like I'M going to miss you when you go." harry stated while turning off the light. **_

_**He crept DOWNSTAIRS JUST in time to see Ron and Hermione leaving.**_

_**"'Ay harry you are coming to the burrow this year for christmas aren't you?" asked Ron.**_

_**Like always Ron. Harry answeared him. Then Ron and Hermione left leaving Harry and Ginny alone in there sitting room. **_

_**The next day during breakfast the owls dropped letters off and then slipped over to the window seal where Lily feeds them. **_

_**Harry read through the letters, then asked GINNY "Good news, or bad news"? **_

_**"What did he do this time"? Ginny stated instead of asked. **_

_**"Well James snuck into Zonko's yesterday."**_

_**"I swear that boy, I'm sending him a howler!" Ginny said with utter dissapointment in her voice.**_

_**"O.K, well do you want to hear Albus's letter he said trying to not show his pride as he began to read.**_

_**Dear, Mum, Dad, and Lily **_

_**I made Gryffindor! **_

_**P.S I miss you! **_

_**AL **_

_**"Harry that's wonderful! I knew he would! Ginny exclaimed. **_

_**C'mon Lil I'm taking you to school today Harry called to her. He left beaming.**_

_**(At Hogwarts) **_

_**Albus woke up just as excited as he had gone to sleep the night before. He had almost forgotten where he was and ended up rolling off his own bed sounding very confused. He got dressed hurridly and went out into the common room to find James and Rose. He found them and Fred waiting on him. **_

_**"C'MON I'LL race ya James called over his shoulder as he got a head start. Al, Frank, and Rose followed behind him until they reached the Great Hall, where Victorie and FRED (George's son) came up to talk to the others, but were interupted by Mr. Weasley, who after retiring from the ministrey now works as the teacher muggle studies at Hogwarts. **_

_**"Hello everyone I'm glad to see you today", he said hugging each of THEM (EVERYONE reluctently huuged back.) Ops i best be going d..don't want to be late for class James stuttered while trying to think of an excuse to leave. After that Mr. Weasley left, and everyonr entered the great HALL (THEY were rejoinrd by James.) All of the sudden tons of owls came swooping down from everywhere dropping letters. A white snowy OWL (HEDWIG Jr.) that Al reconized as his fathers came swopping down to deliver messages to James and Albus. **_

_**"What does your letter say Al," asked ROSE IT says**_

_**Dear, Al **_

_**Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Beat Slytherin!**_

_**dad **_

_**P.s I miss you too.**_

_**"My mom sent me Standard book of spells volumes 1 and2, just what i wanted." Rose said holding her head high. **_

_**"What does your letter say James," Frank asked him.**_

_**James began to open the letter, only for it to begin flying around him "JAMES R. Potter don't ever sneak into Zonko's AGAIN! If you do we'll make you come straight home, before ripping itself up. **_

_**"y dad got one of those in second year they are called howlers," Rose tried to explain. **_

_**I know that," James screamed before storming off. **_

_**( In Herbology) **_

_**" Welcome to Herbology, I'm Professor Longbottom . Today we will be studying herns that are edible and herbs that are not edible. Now… he said studying each face. First question is… then his eyes met Rose and Albus. **_

_**" Rose, you look even more like your mother then last time,". Then he turned toward Albus. **_

_**" Harry?" he asked. "Uhh… no I'm Albus," he answeared . **_

_**" Oh, Yes Of course," Professor Longbottom finished. Now first question who can name one edible herb? Roses hand was the first( and only) hand up.**_

_**" Venetra," she said without hesitation.**_

_**"Correct! I have placed Venetra on each desk, Professor Longbottom explained, " If you will try a bite."**_

_**I am not eating THAT! Scorpios screamed jumping out of his chair. Suddenly a long, slow moving Serpent coiled through the room straight towards Rose.**_

_**"No sudden movements," shouted Professor Longbottom," I'll go get Hagrid , he said tripping, and falling flat on his face. **_

_**Everyone was jumping up and screaming like crazy , but Rose and Al were stone still. Then the snake beared it's fang's at Rose getting ready to strike. **_

_**"Rose don't move," Albus instructed as he pulled his wand from bemeath his cloak**_

_**" Sojuro," Al whispered a shot of fire shot out of his wand and the snake slithered away.**_

_**" Al… You saved me Rose cried hugging Albus. **_

_**"I guess… I did," he said kind of flustered.**_

_**At that moment Professor Longbottom and Rubius Hagrid came running into the room. **_

_**" Where did it go?" asked Professor Longbottom. Rose stood up " Al saved me". she told everyone.**_

_**All the students stared bug eyed at Al. **_

_**"Is that true?" hagrid asked him.**_

_**"I.. guess," Al said awkwardly. **_

_**"Wonderful," cried Professor Longbottom, '50 points to Gryffindor, I balive class is over now Good- bye everyonr. Albus was gathering his things together when Scorpios came up to him," Trying to up to your father eh Potter? Well i got mews for you, you better watch out or else… **_

_**" Don't listen to him Al you were brilliant," Hagrid comforted him.**_


	3. The Seeker

_**Chapter 3: The Seeker**_

_**(AT Hogwarts)**_

_**Hey dad guess what Al did, he saved Rose! Isn't that weird little Al saving Roses LIFE? Everyone is talking about it. I think it's a rumor don't you?**_

_**-James-**_

_**"IS it true Al did you save Rose?" James and Frank asked tromping into the common room. Where Albus waspretending to read Volume 1 of the Standard Book of Spells. **_

_**"I know you're not resding that Al, It's upside down." Al lowered the book.**_

_**"WHAT do you want?" Albus muttered. **_

_**"JUST to ask you if it's true about you saving Rose. al glanced around to make sure knowone was listening. **_

_**" Yes", he hissed," Why is this such a big deal?"**_

_**" three reasons al 1. You are a first year 2. It's not everyday a student saves someone and 3. because of our dad.**_

_**"What about dad?", Al asked jumping to his feet.**_

_**"You mean you don't know?" James said mocking Albus. " Well… I guess I could show you", James said playfully.**_

_**" Meet me here at Midnight and I'll show you." James smiled mischeviosly, and followed Frank into the boy's sleeping quarters.**_

_**" You don't need to this Al, Your going to get in trouble." Rose said trying to confince him not to.**_

_**"No we won't'" Al confidentfully stated. **_

_**"Sure if your brother stole your fathers invisibility cloak," Rose said sarcastically.**_

_**"Hay Guys," called james, and in his hand he was holding the invisibilty cloak.**_

_**" H..how did you get that? Rose stammered. **_

_**"I took it from my fatherss closet," James smirked at her while drapping the cloak around himself and al.**_

_**" Are you coming," asked James.**_

_**"NO, I'd rather not be expelled!" Rose hissed and walked out of the room.**_

_**"Let's go," Al muttered. James and Albus opened the paintingfrom inside the common room, trying not to wake the sleeping paintings, including the fat lady's. **_

_**"Where are we going?" Al asked his brother.**_

_**"to the library of course," James stated flatly.**_

_**"We're going the wrong way though," Al argued. **_

_**"no we're using a short cut," james told him.**_

_**"how do you find all these shortcuts?" Al asked puzzled.**_

_**"Dad gave me the maurders Map," James tried to explain.**_

_**"he did not," Al said. **_

_**"actually he did as a present for making beater on the gryffindor quititch team last year," James said busting with pride. Al scowled.**_

_**Then they rounded a corner to find a closet,"Alohamora," James cried, and the lock fell to the ground. The door slowly crept open.**_

_**"c'mon… let's go in," James whispered to Al. After shutting the door behind him Al began to SEARCH FOR the light.**_

_**"I can't find the light," Al yelled in panic. **_

_**"We don't need it," james told him.**_

_**James was just about to open the trap door when the closet door flew open, to reveal nearly headless nick and peeves. (In a quarrel).**_

_**Peeves slammed the door behind him. **_

_**"Nick those potty boys' aren't in any danger," Peeves cackled very loudly.**_

_**James and Albus gaped at him from under the cloak.**_

_**"They are in DANGER; think about it Peeves one of the boys' saved Rose Weasley from a snake." Nick tried to reason with him," that i would say is odd don't you think?"**_

_**"No. Yay Weasel-be and Potty," he sang while gliding out the door with nick right behind hm. **_

_**"Did you hear that?" James asked nervously.**_

_**"yeah I heard it," Al answred,"so What?"**_

_**"So what, We're in danger that's so what," James Huffed. **_

_**"no we're not and what does it matter about the snake?" Al asked confused.**_

_**"because a snake is what Vold… look you need to know about our parents first then you will understand". James told Al as he got ready to jump into the trap door.**_

_**So james andal left through the opening which unfortunetley landed in the girls BATHROOM.**_

_**"Why are we in here this is the **__**GIRLS **__**BATHROOM," screamed Al. **_

_**"cuase it's right beside the library," answered James. When a voice startled them," Hello James" called the sheepish voice. **_

_**Um… hello MERTIL (I no i didn't spell that right) said James creeping towards the door.**_

_**"Who's mertil ?" asked Al. **_

_**"I am mertil." she screamed.**_

_**"Oh Al says as he backed away from mertil.**_

_**"mertil this is my brother albus." james tried to tell her.**_

_**"I know that he looks just like your father," she hissed venomly. **_

_**"Calm down mertil LETS not hurt al,"james said as mertil made her way closer to him.**_

_**uhh… i think we should go now James called to her while running toward the door pulling al behind him. **_

_**"james has a girlfriend", teased Albus.**_

_**"i do not", james yelled at him as they entered the library.**_

_**"so why are we in the library?" asked al.**_

_**"because the book you need is in the restricted section," james whispered. **_

_**Al followed james into the restricted section.**_

_**"what book are we getting", Al asked his brother.**_

_**"we are getting **__**The legand of harry potter**__** James was trying to tell him when al interupted "our dad doesn't have a legand." **_

_**"acually he does," james said while handing the book to al.**_

_**"who goes there," called what sounded like filch.**_

_**Al and james ran straight to the common room.**_

_**When the owls droppe the letters the next morning al received two letters and james got one.**_

_**"what's your letter say?' frank asked james.**_

_**Dear, james good luck in the quiditch match. I'll be watching.**_

_**dad**_

_**"who are you playing al asked quizically.**_

_**"only hufflepuff james answered.**_

_**'so what do your letters say al? asked rose.**_

_**the first one says,**_

_**dear al is it true hat you saved rose from a snake?**_

_**love, lily**_

_**and the other says,**_

_**dear al, i am very proud of you for saving rose, i hope you are enjoying hogwarts**_

_**i love you**_

_**dad**_

_**"well i gotta go," said James,' me and frank got quiditch practice early, see ya. **_

_**" yes we should get going to," rose said as they got there things and headed through the same door james and frank had left through.**_

_**"Good after noon class," said madame hooch.**_

_**"today we will be picking a new seeker for gryffindor, it seems that there other seeker has transferred to do injuries.**_

_**"so.. everyone in gryffindor make a line right here when i through this rock whom ever can catch it in the least amount of time is the new seeker, when it is your turn go when i blow the whistle . **_

_**Al made his way to the end of the line along with Rose, and watched as everyone tried to catch the rock. **_

_**Before he new it it was his time to go everyone including himself was surprised when it ook him less then 3 seconds to get the rock.**_

_**"looks like albus is the new gryffindor seeker," declared madame hooch.**_


	4. Author's note

A/N I am so sorry, that I haven't reviewed lately!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!!! The reason for my not writing this story was because I got carried away with my pirates of the Caribbean story, Pirates of the Caribbean: Beyond World's End, I just finished it. I am writing sequel right now, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of Eternity. I am also working on my story for Twilight I just finished reading Eclipse, and I have to write my story before I go insane, but I am working on chapter 4 now.

Please give me some ideas for my Harry Potter story, and if you like POTC then please read that. Thanks, lizardluvsmason


	5. AN

Harry Potter After Hogwarts:

A/N I am ending this story, due to it was my first fanfic, and i can do it better, it actually has a really good plot, and i will rewrite later, but or now it ends!


	6. Story News

** I am so sorry for stopping this fan fic, but the reason i did was because it wasn't written well, but i went back, and rewrote it, with your reviews of this story in mind, and it is much better then this story, but it's a lot alike! Please give it a chance and read it, five chapters are already posted! The name of it is Albus Potter and a new legacy!!!!!! Please read it, i promise it is way better then this story!!!!!!**

** Lizardluvsmason**


	7. YET ANOTHER AN! PLZZ READ I MIGHT

** Yes I know this is yet another A/N but I am considering continuing he story so...if you want me too read below:**

** Okay! If you think it would be a good idea for me to continue this story...then send me a review and if I get enough I will continue it! I promise:)**


End file.
